


Red Truth

by KaraZorEluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Identity Reveal, Red Kryptonite, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraZorEluthor/pseuds/KaraZorEluthor
Summary: It was starting to feel like Supergirl had only shown up that night to taunt and argue with her. And for what reason? Lena had no idea. She had thought the two of them were on good terms with each other- maybe even good friends. It didn’t feel that way tonight, however.





	Red Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like a year ago and posted it on Tumblr but decided to post it on here now too since I finally have an account on here and I'm still kinda proud of it
> 
> Also I'm not much of a writer so pls don't judge me too harshly lmao

It was starting to feel like Supergirl had only shown up that night to taunt and argue with her. And for what reason? Lena had no idea. She had thought the two of them were on good terms with each other- maybe even good friends. It didn’t feel that way tonight, however.

The superhero stalked around Lena’s office like a predator, glancing at the CEO with a look in her eye like she was going to attack her or shove her up against the wall. Normally, Lena might not have minded the former to occur. She might be head over heels for her best friend Kara Danvers, but she couldn’t deny the fact that she found herself attracted to Supergirl as well. The tight, black suit the superhero was wearing instead of her usual caped blue and red uniform tonight wasn’t helping either. However, the snide and almost downright cruel remarks Supergirl kept making replaced all feelings of attraction with rage.

The two of them had been going back and forth for about 10 minutes when Lena decided she had had enough. “Supergirl, what is it that you want? Did you just come here to mock me? I thought we were friends.”

The Kryptonian flashed a wild smile at her, and Lena could have sworn she saw a pulse of red lines etched on her face. “Oh, Lena, we are friends.”

Lena? Supergirl had never addressed her by her first name before, always opting for “Ms. Luthor” instead. This made Lena even more uncomfortable.

Supergirl took a few steps closer. “I would even say that we’re best friends. Though, maybe we’re not as close as I thought. That, or you’re not as smart as you think you are.”

Lena tried to think of a response but found herself at a loss for words.

“I thought you would have figured it out by now,” the superhero said in a mocking tone. She continued her prowl towards Lena, who found herself backed up against her desk. “Honestly, I’ve been horrible at keeping it a secret. It has to be obvious.” Supergirl stopped in her tracks only a few inches from Lena and tilted her head to the side. “Maybe you never made the connection because you wanted to believe you had more than one friend. That you could even have more than one friend.”

“What are you trying to say?” Lena hissed.

Supergirl’s wild grin returned as she leaned in and said, “I’m Kara Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I left the end up to interpretation because a) suspense and b) I just could never decide how to continue this
> 
> My Tumblr is @asami-luthor!!


End file.
